ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Highbreed
The Highbreed, formerly known as the Atasians, are a powerful species from the planet Augstaka. Appearance The Highbreed were a white humanoid species with black hands and feet, a purple face with red eyes, along with eyes on their chest. They usually had four eyes on their face (though some had only three), and the placement of the eyes would sometimes differ. After the genetic repair, Highbreed now come in many colors. Powers and Abilities The Highbreed have vast, physical strength and sport wings that allow them to fly. Highbreed can open their chest up, revealing root-like tentacles they can use to drink water from the ground. Highbreed can shoot claw darts from their hands. Weaknesses Due to Augstaka being cold, Highbreed have difficulty surviving and operating in warmer climates, which cause them to quickly dehydrate if they do not find water. Before their DNA was rewritten, Highbreed were vulnerable to disease and sterility, and they were on the verge of extinction. History and Behavior The Atasians call themselves the Highbreed because they despise every other species and believe themselves to be "above" them. They also believe that they are the first species ever to come into existence, but, according to Dwayne McDuffie, they have no proof of it and they just made it up. The Highbreed are racist to the extent they believe that their DNA is the purest of all alien species and seek to cleanse the universe of "lower life forms". To achieve this, they sent advance forces of Highbreed and Xenocytes, who built massive teleporter gates in secret, through which the main Highbreed armada arrived and destroyed the natives and their planet. The Highbreed make no effort to hide their hatred for other races; in Ben 10 Returns, a Highbreed that Humungousaur fought openly and relentlessly insulted him with remarks like "filth" and "scum," and even said that Humungousaur had "infected" him when Humungousaur bit his hand. Due to the Highbreed believing that their DNA is the purest of all alien species, they have tried to maintain their blood purity for so long that it has lead to much inbreeding. This idea of racial purity has become their undoing, because of lack of genetic diversity in the Highbreed gene pool has lead the Highbreed's immune system to become weak, making them vulnerable to infection, disease and sterility; their entire race was rendered completely sterile and without children, the Highbreed would become extinct. When the Highbreed were dying out but didn't wish to do so alone, spurring their xenocidal rampage throughout the universe to extreme levels. They wanted to take the rest of the universe with them by driving any species they find or encountered and bring them to extinction like they were. They are fiercely loyal to their commander and for them obeying order and dying is more important for them to live as shown in the episode If All Else Fails. Ben used the Omnitrix to reconstruct the DNA of all Highbreeds with the DNA of the aliens in the Codon Stream. The shock of losing the genetic consistency that had been a pillar of their cultural identity for so long drives the council to immediately consider committing mass suicide as their only remaining honorable route. Reinrassic III then appears and convinces them that Ben helped them live again. The council then elects Reinrassic the new Highbreed Supreme. Afterwards, he declares that the war is over. It was also revealed in War of the Worlds, that Highbreed DNA is in the Omnitrix. Notable Highbreed *Reinrassic III (Methanosian arm) *Highbreed Supreme *High Court's Officer *Highbreed Earth Commander *Unknown (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Highbreed) Trivia *According to Dwayne McDuffie: **Dwayne got the idea for Highbreed from bananas. **At least one Highbreed does have Celestialsapien DNA after genetic repair, but he probably can't use the Celestialsapien power. *Ironically, the name Highbreed sounds similar to "Hybrid", a mix between two different species, despite them caring greatly about their "purity". *The Highbreed have some similarity to the Daleks from Doctor Who, like: **They both believe all other species are inferior to themselves. **They sound similar. **Their purity is the cause of their race dying with the only solution of survival being to breed with other species/alien races. *Despite Reinrassic III saying otherwise, the Highbreeds' possible evolution from plants is hinted in Alone Together. *The Highbreed, before their DNA was rewritten and their attitude towards other races changed, had much in common with the German Nazi party as they tried to exterminate all other races and were obsessed with racial "purity". See Also */Gallery/ *Highbreed Ships *Highbreed Weather Array *Highbreed Tree Monster *DNAlien Category:Villains Category:Alien species Category:Ben's Team Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Highbreeds Category:Sapient Beings Category:Former Villains Category:Groups Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Allies Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Strength Aliens Category:Flying Aliens Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Villains